


The Secret Member

by OtakuGirl95



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Cussing and punching, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Leeks(veggie), Monster cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuGirl95/pseuds/OtakuGirl95
Summary: Hey Everyone and welcome to The Secret Member!!Enjoy this fruits basket like you never seen it before!





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone and welcome to The Secret Member!!  
> Enjoy this fruits basket like you never seen it before!

We all heard the story of 13 Members of the Sohma family that turn into the 13 Animals of the Zodiac and that the cat wasn't part of the Zodiac. Well, what if there was another member of the Sohma Family that wasn't part of the Zodiacs like the cat wasn't and that the God had kept it a secret nor ever telling a soul in 19 years.

It's been a year since Tohru Honda met Yuki Sohma(the prince of their high school and they're dating now). Tohru still lives in the house with Yuki's odd older cousin, Shigure Sohma and his other cousin, Kyo Sohma who has always been trying to beat Yuki that way he could finally be a true member of the family.

On a calm peaceful Saturday at Shigure's house, they get a phone call from Hatori saying that Akito wishes to see all of the Sohmas including Kyo and Tohru at the main house for a shocking secret that Akito has kept from the Sohmas for 19 years.

What is the shocking secret Akito has kept from them?

Who is The Memeber they had never heard of or seen in 19 years?

Will This Member understand Kyo's pain of being an outcast to the Sohma family?

What animal form does this secret member take when their hugged or stressed?

Will Love bloom between this secret member and someone or will living under Akito's control for 19 years leave this member too weak to fend for herself?

 

Ages:

Hatori: 24

Shigure: 22

Akito: 20

Kyo: 19

Yuki: 19

Tohru: 18

Serena: 19

Paring: Kyo x Serena


	2. Shocking Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure gets the call...  
> Dun dun dun!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Here is the story!  
> I hope you all like and enjoy it. :)

On a calm peaceful Saturday at Shigure's house, Tohru was dressed a nice white shirt, a pink skirt that went to her knees and white flats. Tohru was in the kitchen making lunch for herself and for kyo, yuki and shigure. Tohur smiled as her mind was replaying the memories she had with them and the other sohma family. It's been a year since tohru had met yuki, shigure and kyo and how she came to live with them and is still living with them to this day.

Tohru smiled as her mind played one special memory of when yuki asked her out, confessed his love to her and that they had shared a loving first kiss. she blushed at that memory as she finish making lunch and set it on the table then sat and waiting for everyone else. Shigure was the first to walk in followed by yuki and kyo as they bicker about something.

Shigure smiles at tohru. "Oh, how sweet of my little flower to make us all lunch.", Shigure said happily only then did he get hit by kyo. "she's not your little flower you perverted dog!", kyo snapped angrily at shigure.

"Yuuuuki! Kyo hit me.", shigure whinned at yuki. Yuki sighed and shakes head. "Please leave me out of this and plus you deserved it.", Yuki said as he walked over to Tohru and wrapped an arm around her and kisses her cheek making her blush. Kyo glares then sits down at the table with shigure. Tohru and Yuki walked over to the table and set lunch on the table. they all began to eat their lunch.

After they all ate lunch and tohru was washing the dishes with the help of yuki and kyo. the phone rang and shigure went and answered it. "Hello?", shigure said into the phone. "Oh Hatori, Hi!", Shigure said happily then he face into a serious look. "I see...very well, we'll see you soon. bye.",he said as he hung up and went into the kitchen where tohru, yuki, and kyo were.

"what did Hatori want?", yuki asked. "he called telling us that Akito wants us and all of the other sohma members to come to the main house, he has something important to tell us all.", shigure said in a calm tone. "but what about tohru and kyo. kyo can't go inside and tohru isn't a sohma.", yuki said. "oh, hatori said that akito wanted tohru and kyo to be in there as well. Though he didn't say why.", shigure said making everyone look at him in shock.

~1 hour later~

shigure, tohru, yuki and kyo along with hatori since he was driving them to the main house arrived there and they all got out and headed insde then headed to where all of the other sohma members and akito were at. Akito sees them and smiles a bit. "ah, welcome and i see ms honda and monster are here as well. that's good.", Akito said smirking making kyo glare but then just leans against the wall with his arms crossed as everyone else sits down around Akito in the big room.

"As you all know, as to reason why hatori called you all here to the main house. well, it's because I have something very important to tell you that i have kept in secret from all of you.", Akito said while everyone was surprised. "well, for 19 years you all thought there were only 13 members of the Sohma family, but really there are 14 of you.", he said making everyone eyes go wide in shock. kyo's eyes were wide in shock as were tohru's while they looked at akito.

"I don't count as part of that since I am god, but there is one person that has the family curse like all of you do.", Akito said to them. 'There's another member of the Sohma Family that also has the curse.", tohru thought in wonder. Akito looked at Hatori. "Hatori, will you please go get her and bring her in.", he said and hatori nod then left the room making everyone wonder who was the 14th member that was cursed.

Hatori came back in and Akito stood and aim his hand towards the sliding doors that hatori had open after he walked in. "Everyone, I like you all to meet the 14th member and my younger sister, Serena Sohma", Akito said as a young lovely figure walked in making everyone's eyes go wider in shock.

Serena was 19 who had a lovely figure with a medium size chest, she had long blonde hair and beautiful midnight blue eyes that you could stare into for hours. she was dressed in a black kimono with some pink cherry blossoms on it and a pink rose in her hair but what caught kyo, tohru and yuki was that there was a black collor around her neck that had a meddium sized cat bell on it. Kyo stared at Serena like he was in a trance as she walked and slowly sat on her knees beside Akito.

'She's the 14 member. she's so beautiful, I wonder what animal form she takes.', Tohru wonder in amazment. Akito looked at Serena and smiled gently then looked at everyone. "she is very special to me and I want all of you to treat her with respect, is that understood?", akito asked and everyone nodded. "alright, well you all may go but shigure i want you to stay so i can talk to you.", he said as everyone got up and left while shigure stayed.

"Shigure, I need a favor from you.", Akito said looking at shigure. Kyo, Yuki and Torhu were waiting outside for shigure. wondering what akito was talking to shigure about and wondering what form does akito's sister take and why akito has kept her a secret from everyone for a whole 19 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh a shocking secret that Akito has kept to himself has appeared! Great scott!  
> Please kudo and comment, i love to hear from people.  
> Also please no hate comments.


	3. Newest Member of Shigure's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here is chaler 3. Yay! :)  
> Enjoy!

Akito looks at Serena. "Can you give us a moment, dear sister.", Akito asked and Serena nodded then got up and left the room. Shigure looks at Akito in wonder. "What is the favor you need from me?", Shigure. Akito looks at Shigure. "I need you to let my sister live with you for a while and enroll her into the same school as kyo, yuki and tohru.", akito said. Shigure blinked. "Why, whatever for?", shigure asked.

"I want her to be around other people beside the maids and the others here at the house..."Akito said then smirked. "I want to test her to see how she can act around those people at the school and act on being out in the world.", he said smirking.

"I see...well I don't mind her staying with me and I'll enroll her into kyo, yuki and tohru's school", Shigure said. "also don't tell the others of what animal form, my dear sister takes...it's bad enough there's one of them already..but thank heavens she can't turned into that horrible monster.", akito said in a serious tone. "what animal does she transform in?", Shigure asked.

"My dear sister, when ever she is hugged by a boy or is stressed she transforms into a cat.",akito said making shigure look at him in shock. "but you are not tell no one.", he said and shigure nodded. "very well you may leave shigure, I'll send my sister over tomorrow.", akito said as shigure left the room then met up with kyo, yuki and tohru then they all headed back to shigure's place.

~The Next Day: Sunday~

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were sitting at the table eating breakfast that tohru had made as shigure made his way into the room and looked at them. "everyone, I have wonderful news. someone is coming to live with us.", shigure said happily making them blink.

"Someone is living with us?", Yuki asked puzzled.

"I hope it's not Momiji or Kagura.", Kyo said annoyed.

"where will this person sleep?", Tohru asked.

"Yes yuki, no it's not them kyo and to answer question tohru she will be sharing a room with you if that's ok.", shigure said.

"She?", Yuki and Kyo said as they blinked.

"Oh wonderful!", Tohru said happily as a knock came from the door. Shigure went to the door then opened it letting Hatori in with Serena following in behind him but wearing different clothes than before. Serena wasn't dressed in her kimono anymore no, instead she was dressed in a black shirt and a white skirt that went to her knees with black flats and still had the black collor with the bell around her neck along with her hair up in a pony tail. She looked like a normal teenager.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru stared in shock as Shigure smiled while Hatori looked at them. "Miss Serena will be living here with you all for a while.", Hatori said.

"Why the hell is she staying with us?", Kyo snapped. "Kyo! be nice.", Shigure said. "Akito wanted her to try and get used to being around others besides the ones living and working at the main house.", he said. Kyo just huffed and crossed his arms.

Tohru stood up and smiled as she bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Sohma-san.", Tohru said. Serena looked at tohru with no emotion showing on her face. "Please, Miss Honda call me Serena.", Serena said in a angel like voice making everyone look at her surprised. No one has ever heard her talk to them her voice was sweet and shy but to Kyo her voice was lovely.

"Ok, Sere-chan.", Tohru said smiling. Serena was going to correct her but didn't since she thought the nickname tohru gave her was cute and she liked it. Hatori looked at serena. "Alright, your going to be living here with them...so don't be afraid to speak to them or ask. ok.", Hatori asked. Serena nodded and looked at him. "Yes, Hatori-san.", serena said. Hatori nodded then said 'bye to them and left after unloading serena's bags.

Serena was about to pick up her bags but tohru smiled and helped Serena with her bags. "here I'll help you get that to my room.", Tohru said as she happily went up the stairs to her room with Serena following her. Serena didn't understand why this girl was being so nice to her, did she know about the curse in this family? Tohru smiled and let Serena into her room then set her bags down gently.

Tohru looked and smiled at Serena. "I never knew Akito had a sister, but all and all I hope we can become very good friends.", Tohru said to Serena as she smiled. Serena's eyes widen. This...This girl wanted her as a friend? During her time growing up in the main house all she ever wanted was a friend. Serena was tired of being stuck in a room alone with no one to play with or talk to.

'I mean akito did play and talked to me sometimes when we're kids, but that all stop when he took the role of god and started to treat me like his special pet just cause I was cursed.', Serena thought sadly then looked at Tohru and softly smiled. "I would like that, Tohru-chan.", Serena said making tohru giggle and smile at her nickname serena gave her.

So after a week or two went by, Serena got use to where eveything was in the house, she enjoyed talking to Tohru and they became the best friends but she still felt shy talking to yuki, kyo and shigure. all and all Serena was enjoying her stay here at Shigure's house and maybe just mabye she would be comfy enough around the boys but mostly around a certain teenage boy with orange hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh so know Serena is living in Shigure's home with the others. I wonder if they'll get along and get into chaos.
> 
> Find out next time! :)  
> Comments and kudos i appreciate. ♡


	4. New Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 time! Whoo! :)  
> Ok there is a little angst here, sorry!

~At Kaibara High School~

Tohru stood near her two friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima but Tohru calls them Uo-chan and Hana-chan. "So I heard there's going to be a new kid at this school?", Uo-chan asked. "Yes, she's very pretty and I hope you, hana-chan and her can become friends too.", Tohru said happily. "I see...I felt the same electric waves that came from Yuki and Kyo on her", Hana-chan said. "Oh well that's because...", tohru said but the teachter, Mr. Mamoru Kurosaki came in and made everyone sit down.

"Alright, Everyone we have a new student at this school and in our class so please be respectful.", Mr. Kurosaki said to them then looked at the door. "Please come in and introduce yourself.", he said as the sliding door open. Everyone gasped as Serena walked in dressed in the girl's school uniform while had her hair up in a pony tail with a blue ribbon tied to her hair to match her school uniform with her black school bag in her hand and had the black collor with the bell around her neck still.

Everyone in the classroom stared as Serena walked in and stood near the teacher's desk then bowed to everyone. "Hello, My name is Serena Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you all.", serena said with her angel like voice as she stood up and looked at everyone with her midnight blue eyes making all the guys swoon. Kyo couldn't help but stare at her She looked cute in her school uniform plus her eyes were beauti- wait, what? Kyo blinked 'What the hell am I saying?!', Kyo thought as he shook his head.

Mr. Kurosaki smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Miss Sohma you can sit in the desk next to Miss Honda.", he said. Serena nodded then walked over to where Tohru was sitting and sat down in the desk next to Toru. Mr. Kurosaki began to teach English to the class as everyone took notes. Serena listened to the teacher as she wrote the notes down about the subject which was Romeo and Juilet.

Mr. Kurosaki turned and looked at his students. "ok, now can I have two people stand and read a quote from Romeo and Juliet?", Mr. Kurosaki asked and Serena raised her hand. "Alright, Serena. anyone else?", he said as serena stood up. all of the boys were going to raise there hands but one hand with black and white beads around the wrist beat them to it.

Mr. Kurosaki looked and smiled. "Ah, Kyo. thank you.", Mr. Kurosaki said making the other boys glare at kyo as he stood up. "Ok. Now Kyo, you and Serena please come to the front of the class and you will read romeo's parts while serena reads juilet's.", he said and they nodded as they made their way to the front of the class then faced everyone. Kyo looked down at his book then looked up at everyone as he began to read romeo's lines.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.", Kyo said as he glared at the page and a small red blush appeared on his cheeks. 'why the heck did I have to raise my hand. this is stupid.', kyo thought annoyed.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much.", Serena began to said in a gentle tone as she looked at Kyo. Kyo blinked and looked at her. "which mannerly devotion show in this: For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.", she said as she placed her palm on top of kyo's palm making his heart stop.

Kyo shook out his thought and looked at her. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?", Kyo asked. Serena smiled a little. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.", serena said.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;", Kyo said as he smiled a little at serena making her heart skip a beat and a blush appear on her cheeks. "They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn into despair", he said not taking his eyes off of Serena.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.", Serena said looking at Kyo. "Then move not, while my prayers' effect I take.", Kyo said. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.", he said smirking. Serena blushed a little and smiled softly

"Then have my lips the sin that have took.", Serena said to Kyo. "Sin from my lips?", Kyo asked. "O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.", Kyo said. 'What is wrong with me? I sound stupid.', kyo tought. "You kiss by the book.", Serena said softly as she closed her eyes then snapped her eyes open as everyone in the classroom clapped.

Mr. Kurosaki clapped and smiled. "wonderful job you too and Miss Serena you sounded wonderful." Serena blushed nervously and nodded. "T- Thank you M-Mr. Kurosaki", Serena said then softly gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth. 'Wha- What's wrong with me, I've never studderd in my whole life. No! I have to stay clam and behave like my brother taught me', Serena thought. Mr Kurosaki looked at her worried.

"something wrong?", Mr. Kurosaki asked. Serena shooked her head and calmed down then her face turned serious. "No, I am fine. Mr. Kurosaki Thank you.", Serena said in a serious tone then headed back to her seat and sat back down.

Kyo and everyone else looked at her as they stared in cofusion. One mintue she was blushing and the next she's back to being serious with no emotion showing what so ever. Tohru looked at Serena worried. 'I wonder what's making serena be so serious and emotionless instead of being happy and showing any other emotion?', tohru thought. Kyo just sighed and shook his head then went back to his desk as the teacher went back to teaching.

The bell rang meaning it was time for lunch and everyone either left for their next class or just sat in the desks with their friends. Tohru sat with Uo-chan, Hana-cha, and Kyo since Yuki had to leave for a student meeting. Serena looked around at everyone smiling and having a good time with their friends. just seeing all this made serena feel despressed as she remembered what her brother told her when he became god and she was growing up.

~Flashback~

Akito stood in front of Serena dress in his loose katana and she sat on her knees.

"My dear sister, you will follow my orders only.", Akito said.

"Yes, Onii-chan.", Serena said. Akito glared and slapped her across the face. "Don't ever call me that! though I am your brother, your not aloud to call me that! I am God! you will call me by my name!", Akito snapped angrily.

"Y-Yes Akito.", Serena said only to get slapped again. "And don't stutter, it makes you sound weak.", he said.

"Yes Akito.", Serena said. Akito smirked. "That's better and remember to follow my orders only.", Akito said. "Yes, Akito.", Serena said in a calm serious tone. "Ne, Akito. why can't I meet and play with the other kids, why must I be locked up in here?", she asked as she looked at him. Akito smirked and leaned down to her ear. "Because, dear sister. You were born as the cat and they hate the cat just like they hate the other cat, so if they meet you and they found out that you were a cat. They would be disgusted by you and hate you forever. The cat is nothing but a worthless creature just like you and that other stupid cat who turns into a disgusting monster! ", Akito said making her eyes widen in fear. Akito smirked and stood up then headed for the door. "Remember what I said and it's best if you stay away from people...", he said as he slide the door shut leaving her in the dark.

~End of Flashback~

Serena looked down as she sighed sadly and got up with her bag then left the classrom shutting the door behind her.

Tohru frowned as she saw Serena leave the classroom. Uo-chan and Hana-chan looked at the door then at tohru. "So she's the new girl, what's wrong with her ?", Uo-chan said with her arms crossed. "her electric waves felt so strong and depressing.",Hana-chan said. "She looked upset too.", Tohru said sadly.

Kyo looked at them then at the door and sighed as he got up and headed out the door with Tohru, Uo-chan and Hana-chan looking at him.

"Kyo, where are you going?", Tohru asked.

"No where, don't worry about it.", Kyo said not looking back as he closed the door behind him and walked in the same direction Serena went in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 4.  
> Poor Serena!  
> Comments & kudos♡


	5. Almost Bonding Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our two kitties almost had a sweet bonding moment until the truth of Kyo's animal form is revealed.

Kyo walked down the hallway as he was following Serena who was way ahead of him and he was wondering what was up with her. He had no idea what made her went from a shy blushing person to a serious person then to a sad depressed person, it bugged him so much that it ticked him off.

Serena walked quickly down the hall avoiding any of the other boys who tried to talk to her while trying not to bumped into them that would make her transform.

She went up the stairs and opened the door to the roof then walked out and she over to the railing. She stared at the wonderful view of the peaceful town then looked up the sky.

Kyo made it to the door that lead to the roof and opened it slowly then peeked out as he watched Serena. Serena looked up at the sky then looked down as she let out a small sigh and her hair gently swayed in the soft breeze. Serena sat down and took out a small lunch bento and sat it on her lap.

"I don't understand. why would he send me here when he told me that if someone found out about my form that they would be disgusted and hate me, just like the other cat...", serena said sadly.

Kyo eyes widen as he listened to her. 'Other cat? so then that must mean I'm not the only one who is cursed with the cat.', kyo thought as he watched her and listened.

"I- I just don't want to be hated nor do I want the other cat to be.", serena said as she looked down as tears swelled up in her eyes. Kyo glared as he saw her tears. He hated seeing girls cry. Kyo opened the door then walked out onto the roof making serena look up and gasp.

Serena quickly wiped her tears and stood up as she glared. "What are you doing here? did you follow me?", Serena asked. Kyo looked at her. "you know, you don't have to keep your emotions bottled up and act all serious.", kyo said.

Serena scoffs softly and looks away. "easy for you to say, you don't have a brother that treats you more like his special little pet then his own sister that has to obey his every order for 19 years while being locked up inside the house.", Serena said.

Kyo eyes widen in shock as he looked at her. "Your brother, never let you even go outside to do anything, not even meet the other family members?", kyo asked. Serena shook her head.

"No, I wasn't aloud to. Broth- Akito said that if I went outside and met the others then found out about my form, they would be disgusted by me and hate me forever. Just like they hate the other cat because the cat s are worthless creatures just like the other cat that can turn into a monster.", Serena said emotionless as her hair swayed in the breeze.

Kyo's eyes were wide in shock still. 'Akito? Akito was the one who made her think like that. He was the one who had kept her in the dark for 19 years. making her think that everyone would be digsusted and hate her if they saw her form!', kyo thought.

"Did akito tell you who was cursed with the cat that could turn into a monster?", Kyo asked. Serena looked at him as she shook her head. "Well, your looking at him.", he said. Serena's eyes widen then she glared. "Is this some kind of sick joke!", Serena snapped at him.

"You think this is a joke? well it's not! I am! Me, Kyo Sohma am the one who is cursed with the cat that turns into a monster if these beads come off!", Kyo yelled showing the beads on his left wrist.

Serena looked at him with wide eyes then looked down. "I don't believe you, Kyo-san.", Serena said. Kyo went to say something but the roof door opened and tohru came out. Tohru looked between Kyo and Serena.

"I heard yelling as I was coming up here, is something wrong?", Tohru said as she walked out and stood near Kyo while looking at Serena worried. Kyo got an idea and looked at Serena. "you don't believe me, well then I'll prove it!", Kyo said as he grabbed tohru and hugged her close to him making a 'poof' noise and orange smoke appear.

Serena blinked then her eyes widen as the smoke cleared and there sitting near kyo's clothes was kyo himself but he was an orange cat. Tohru blinked.

Serena looked down at Kyo in shock. 'His- His the other cat, the one that turns into the monster. He was telling the truth...N-No it can't be!', Serena thought in panic. Serena backed up a little then quickly grabbed her bag ran past tohru and headed out the roof door.

"Sere-chan! Wait!", Tohru said as she ran after Serena while Kyo followed after he transformed back and put his clothes back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!! Things are getting intense.  
> That was chapter 5, see ya next chapter.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡♡♡


	6. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay chapter 6! sad moment :(  
> ok I had to edit this a bit so hopefully it looks better. enjoy!

Serena quickly ran down the hall and past everyone as Tohru and Kyo were running after her. "Sere-chan, Wait Please!", Tohru said as she ran. Serena shook her head as she kept running till she ran out to the front of the school and onto the sidewalk

Yuki walked out of a classroom and saw Tohru and Kyo running down the hallway and went after them. "Why are you guys running?", Yuki said. "Sere-chan saw Kyo's animal form.", Tohru. "me and Serena were talking out on the roof and she didn't believe me about me being a cat so I had to prove it to her by hugging tohru then she panic about something and ran off!", Kyo said running.

Yuki nodded and ran with them till they were in front of the school. They saw Serena running out onto the sidewalk as well as a guy walking in her direction. Serena ran but didn't see the guy coming her way and bumped into him then suddenly there was a 'poof' noise and yellow smoke appeared.

Tohru and Kyo arrived then stopped with wide eyes as the guy blinked and was about to look down, but Yuki blocked his eyes while saying something about how he didn't see  
anything and sent the guy away.

Yuki turns around and looks down at the pile of clothes with Tohru and Kyo. The pile of clothes moved a bit then a blonde cat pops out from under the clothes and looks at them with it's midnight blue eyes. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo stared wide eyed in shock at the blonde cat.

Tohru saw the black collar with the bell around the blonde cat's neck and she knew who it was."Sere-chan?", Tohru asked softly still in shock. Serena looked down as her cat ears went down. "Wha- What the Hell?", Kyo said in shock.

"Miss Serena?", Yuki said. Serena looked down still. "This is my animal form!", Serena said then looked up at them glaring. "I'm born as the cat too! OK!", She snapped. Tohru slowly kneels down and slowly reached out a hand towards Serena without saying a word. Serena's eyes widen in fear as what akito said to her replayed in her mind over and over again.

"They will hate you and be disgusted!" "The cat is a worthless creature just like you and the other cat" "They will hate you forever" "hate you forever..." hate you forever... hate you...''

"FOREVER!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!", Serena screamed with her eyes shut as she swung her paw towards tohru's hand and scratches it with her claws. Tohru winced in pain and pulled her hand back. "Tohru!", Yuki gasped and went to her. Kyo glared at Serena. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! BAKA! TOHRU WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!", Kyo yelled angrily at Serena while glaring at her but then his eyes widen as he heard at what he said.

Serena's eyes snapped open and widen in shock as she looked at yuki and tohru then kyo while tears slowly appeared in her scared eyes as she quickly ran off away from them. 'Akito was right, they do hate me. Even Kyo hates me...', Serena thought sadly as she kept running with her tears running down her cheeks.

Tohru watches Serena run away sadly. Yuki glared at Kyo and was about to yell at him but stopped as he saw kyo's eyes wide in shock. 'Wha- What did I just do? How- How could I yell at her like that... she was already in pain and I just made it worse.', Kyo thought.

Kyo looked down then looked back up with a serious look on his face as he picked up Serena's clothes and bag then dashed down the sidewalk after Serena. Tohru and Yuki watched Kyo run off after Serena.

"Do- Do you think his going to find her and tell her sorry?", Tohru asked as Yuki band aid her hand while she looked in the direction Kyo went. Yuki finished putting a band aid on Tohru's hand then looked in the same direction Tohru was looking.

"We can only hope and he better other wise he'll regret it.", yuki said as he stood up then helped Tohru and they both headed back into the school. Both wondering if Kyo will be able to find Serena. Yuki looked back at the direction kyo ran. 'You better make things right, you idiot.', Yuki thought as he turned and headed back inside the school while holding Tohru's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was chapter 6  
> now kyo, tohru and yuki know Serena's animal form. kyo runs after serena. what is going to happen. will kyo make it right?  
> find out next chapter!
> 
> please comment, kudo and subscribe. :)


	7. Sorry Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!! Sorry for the late update but I've been busy with work but do not worry I'll try to put new chapters up during my days off.
> 
> Anyway here is chapter 7 enjoy!! :)
> 
> Also guy sees girl naked and becomes embarrassed, so yeah. Lol

Serena kept running in her cat form as she came to a lake that was sparkling under the sunlight and that was surround by trees as she hopped up onto a flat rock in the sand near the water as she looked down at her reflection in the water. Serena's ears went down as she looked at herself. "They hate you forever." akito's words wouldn't leave her mind as she looked down and tears ran down her cheeks and into the water.

Kyo kept running as he ran around town looking for her 'Where the hell could she have gone?', Kyo thought as he ran threw the woods looking for her till he ended up at the lake were there sitting on a rock still a cat was Serena. 'There she is.', he thought. Kyo looked at her and felt his heart tighten as he could see tear drops coming from her small cheeks. Kyo slowly walked down onto the sand and slowly over to her.

"Hey.", Kyo said making Serena snap her small head towards him. Serena's eyes widen and she was about to take off again but kyo stopped her. "Wait! here, these are yours.", kyo said as he walked towards the rock she was sitting on and set her clothes by her then stepped back.

Serena blinked at him then looked down at her clothes as she placed her paw on them and a 'poof' noise and yellow smoke appeared as serena was back into her humand form only she was naked. Kyo's eyes widen in shock. "A- Ahh! Crap S- Sorry!", Kyo stuttered as he quickly turned around with his back to her as his face was red with embarrassment. 'Damn it! why did I forget to turn around?! Great now I saw her naked! though, she did have an amazing bod- AHH Shut up!', Kyo thought embarrassly. Serena got dress without saying a word to Kyo and stayed sitting on the rock.

"You can look now...", Serena said softly looking down. Kyo turned around and looked at her. "Look...",Kyo said softly running a hand threw his hair. "Im- I'm sorry for snapping at ya like that. Your- Your not stupid and I understand your pain.", he said looking away a bit. Serena looked at him in surprised.

"Also, I- I mean we don't hate you. Yuki, Tohru, and I don't hate you. Tohru could never hate you. your her friend and she cares about you. Just- Just like I care about you.", Kyo said blushing a tiny bit. Serena blushed as she looked at him. 'They don't hate me, He doesn't hate me. They really care about me.', Serena thought.

Kyo looked at her with a serious look on his face. "And I'll make Akito pay for treating you like that. No brother should treat their sister like some pet! We'll protect you, Hell I'll even protect you by myself if I have to, just to see a smile on your face again!", Kyo said but his eyes widen in shock and he blushed badly at his outburst. Serena's eyes were wide in shock as she blushed. 'Wha- What? He- He do that for me?', Serena thought blushing still.

Kyo looked away embarrassed. Serena looked at him and smiled as she stood up. "You Know, I don't hate you either.", Serena said making Kyo's eyes wide in surprise. "growing up I heard the story about the zodiacs and the cat and people at the main house told me I should hate the cat but, I never could hate the cat.", Serena said as she softly smiled as Kyo's eyes were wide as he blushed a bit.

Serena smiled and walked up to him. "In fact, from the moment I heard about there being someone else that was born as the cat besides myself. I smiled knowing that I wasn't alone, that I had someone who shared the same curse as me and I promised myself that if I ever met the other cat, that I would never hate him instead I would care about him and show him that I would be there for him always.", Serena said as she stood in front of him.

Serena looked at Kyo and smiled. "Kyo...", Serena said as Kyo slowly turned his head and looked at her only to have her lips on his cheek in a small but sweet gentle kiss on the cheek. Kyo's eyes widen as his body stiffened. Serena softly pulled away from his cheek and looked at him as she smiled making his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you.", Serena said softly while smiling at him as their hair swayed in the soft breeze.

Kyo blinked and shook out of his daze then smiled a bit. "Yeah, whatever.", Kyo said trying to keep his cool. "Come on, Let's go home.", he said as he took Serena's hand making her blush but then smile as they both walked away with the lake was sparking in the sunlight behind them. They walked hand in hand back to Shigure's house knowing that the cat or should I say cats will never be alone in this world because now they would have each other and the friendship that they now had with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Kyo is forgiven!   
> Hoped y'all liked it and see ya next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This story i worked on 4 years ago and I'm proud of it and i hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I'll try to update as best as i can.
> 
> Please comment and kudo♡


End file.
